New Freaks
by darkshadowfox33
Summary: Kagome and Rei go to a new school and finds their sister they never knew they had of course their demons.Rei? Kag? Chii? San?
1. Welcome to the school

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho even though i wish i do.

New freaks

chapter one Welcome to the school

"My god my tourniquet return to me salva..."-CRUNCH- She mumbles something then puts her head under the pillow.

"Rei get up! It's time for school"Kagome yelled from downstairs.

"I don't want to"Rei mumbled as she turned over on her bed.

"Come on it's our first day of a new school"Kagome told her as she walked into her sisters room and sat at the computer desk.

"Fine"Rei said getting out of bed walking towards the bathroom.Kagome smiled.

"ok ill be downstairs."She said as she walked out of her sisters room and downstairs.

Rei

"God we had to move and now have to go to a new school just perfect!"She mumbled.She was wearing a pair of black baggy pants with chains and zippers,a green tank top that says" Back away or ill kick ur ass.",her shoes were black and green DCs,her makeup consisted of black eyeliner,green eyeshadow,her black hair with blue,silver and red streaks was down,on her wrists were alot of bracelets,on her neck was a balack chocker.

"Rei come on"Kagome yelled from downstairs.Rei sighed.

"COMING" She screamed agitated.

Kagome

Kagome was wearing a black baggy pants with chains and zippers,her tank top was pink and said"U better run cuz ur dead in 5 seconds",her shoes were black and pink DVS,her makeup was black eyeliner and pink eyeshadow,her black hair with blue tint had silver,red,and blue streaks.On her wrist was alot of bracelets and on her neck was a chocker.

"Rei come on"She yelled up to her sister.

"COMING"Rei screamed agitated.Rei walks down with her black bag and her car keys."Lets go"She said as she walked out.

"Ok"Kagome said as she grabbed her bag and followed her out.They hopped into Rei's black viper convertible and turned on 97.1 and started singing Runaway by Linkin park.

Graffiti decorations

Under a sky of dust

A constant wave of tension

On top of broken trust

The lessons that you taught me

I learn were never true

Now I find myself in question

They point the finger at me again

Guilty by association

You point the finger at me again

I wanna run away

Never say goodbye

I wanna know the truth

Instead of wondering why

I wanna know the answers

No more lies

I wanna shut the door

And open up my mind

Paper bags and angry voices

Under a sky of dust

Another wave of tension

Has more than filled me up

All my talk of taking action

These words were never true

Now I find myself in question

They point the finger at me again

Guilty by association

You point the finger at me again

I wanna run away

Never say goodbye

I wanna know the truth

Instead of wondering why

I wanna know the answers

No more lies

I wanna shut the door

And open up my mind

I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye

Gonna runaway, gonna runaway. Gonna runaway, gonna runaway.

I'm gonna run away and never wonder why

Gonna runaway, gonna runaway. Gonna runaway, gonna runaway.

I'm gonna run away and open up my mind

Gonna runaway, gonna runaway.

Mind

Gonna runaway, gonna runaway.

Mind

Gonna runaway, gonna runaway.

Mind

Gonna runaway, gonna runaway.

I wanna run away

Never say goodbye

I wanna know the truth

Instead of wondering why

I wanna know the answers

No more lies

I wanna shut the door

And open up my mind

I wanna run away

And open up my mind (x4)

Soon they arrived at school.Rei stopped and Kagome got out.As soon as she got out Rei went and and parked.She hopped out and walked towards the school where she was to meet with her sister.Since they didnt know where the office was they asked someone.

"Wheres the office?"Kagome asked two boys.They looked at her weird.

"Go away we dont talk to people like on Hiten." The guy said, but the guy known as Hiten was staring at them.

"Coming Bankotsu."Hiten said then turned around and followed the guy know known as Bankotsu.

"Ok then lets find someone like us."Rei said as she walked off.Kagome nodded and followed.

With the boys

"Man that girl in the pink was FINE"Hiten told Bankotsu.He nodded but said"Nah the girls in the green was hotter."

They told each other that they were going to find out more about them and then ask them out.They walked to their lockers.

Kagome and Rei

They started towards a bunch of punks and asked this girl."Wheres the office."Rei asked her.The punk looked at her and said"Hi my name is Sango and I can show you where the office is at."They nodded and started walking.Kagome looked at her.She was wearing black and blue pants,her shirts was blue and said"System of a down"in black,her hair was in a highponytail(like in the show),her makeup was black eyeliner and blue eyeshadow,her shoes were black and blue vans.

Soon they got to the office and walked up to the secretary(i think thats right).

"We're here to get our schedules."Rei said pointing to her and Kagome.

"Names please and call me Ms.Keta"Ms.Keta said.

"Rei Higurashi and Kagome Higurashi."We said and Ms.Keta got them and gave to us."Get to class know"she said.

They nodded and walked out.Sango took their schedules and looked at them.She nodded and gave them back.

"Yup you two have the same schedule as me."Sango said and she keep walking.

BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Come on lets get to class."She said as she walked them to the classroom.Soon they got to room 416 math class.

Kagomes POV

Ugh it's math.I hate math.

Normal POV

Sango walked in and took her seat while Kagome and Rei stood there.Rei whispered to Kagome"is this teacher stupid or something"Kagome nodded and said back"probally"Some girls raised her hand and the teacher asked her what."We have new students."The teacher then turned to then and said"Im Mrs.Rothell and who are you"

"Kagome Higurashi and Rei higurashi."Kagome told her.Mrs.Rothell nodded and looked at her."Kagome you sit next to Rin,Rin raise your hand."The girl Rin raised her hand and Kagome sat next to her.Mrs.Rothell then looked at Rei"Rei you can sit next to Sango,Sango raise..."But Rei was already sitting in the seat she was suppose to."Ok then lets start working on decimals."Mrs.Rothell told the class but as soon as she said lets started Kagome,Rei,Sango and all the other punks tuned her out.What Kagome and Rei didnt know was that ten people were staring at them.

Cliff-hanger,oh yeah,This is my second story and it might or might not be better then my first but oh well.Im know starting a poll on who should be paired with who.

Kag/Yus

Kag/Hiei

Kag/Hiten

Kag/Sess

Kag/Inu

Kag/Koga

Kag/Kur

Kag/Mir

Rei/Yus

Rei/Hiei

Rei/Bankotsu

Rei/Sess

Rei/Inu

Rei/Koga

Rei/Kur

Rei/Mir

San/Mir

San/Inu

San/Yus

San/hiei

San/Sess

San/Koga

San/Kur

Chii/yus

Chii/Hiei

Chii/Hiten

Cii/Sess

Chii/Inu

Chii/Koga

Chii/Kur

Chii/Mir

or should any of them have an oc character.Its up to you.

Yus: hurry up Rei i want to get on the computer

Rei:yusuke shut up.

Yusuke:why should i

Rei:i can pair you up with kuwabara

Yus: - pales- nah im ok -shuts up

Please review if you do ill give you a cookie.

Press the pretty button

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
VV  
V

VVV  
V  
V  
V  
VV

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
VV  
V  
V  
V  
V  
VV  
V  
PRESS THE BUTTON


	2. Chii

Disclaimer:I do not own anything except myself and the plot and the songs!

Rei:I wrote the songs so ask berfore you take them if you like them.

New Freaks - Chii comes

Later that day

Kagome and Rei were about to walk out of the school when Sango ran up."Hey can i come over to your house for a while?"She asked them.Kagome and Rei looked at each other and nodded."Sure"The two girls said.So all three walked to Rei's Viper and hopped in.

"What station should we listen to?"Rei thought out loud.She made up her mind and changed it to 97.1...again.

"DANCE DANCE WE'RE FALLING..."Sango opened her flip phone and sighed.

"Hello"She said already knowing who it is.

"Hey Sango where are you."

"Im in a VIPER going to a friends house."Mirokus dream car was a Viper.

"Oh just wondering...wait...your in a VIPER!"He screamed.

"Miroku curiousity killed the cat and yes im in a viper"She hears snickers from the font seats.She glared at them and they laughed.

"Oh but dear Sango I'm not a cat and thats awesome"Miroku said to her.

"Miroku shut up i got to go c ya"Sango hung up the phone and turned it off.Rei and Kagome were just bouncing their heads to the rock music.Sango listened to the song while looking out the window."Hey Sango do you want to stay the night at our place?"Kagome questioned Sango.She thought about it and said"Sure but i dont have any clothes"Kagome nodded and looked at her as if looking for something.

"Sango you look like you wear about the same size as us so you can borrow some clothes."Kagome told her as they pulled in.Rei parked and everyone got out.Sango looked amazed.

"Wow this house looks awesome."It was a mansion but smaller than a mansion.It was white with a black trim.As they got closer to the door Sango saw fire,ice,foxs and wolves carved into it.Kagome unlocked the door and they were greeted by Shadow a shadow wolf,Nightmare another shadow wolf,Silver a fox,Snowy another fox and Bouyo the family cat.They walked in and Sango was once again amazed it looked better than the outside.The walls were white with fire creeping up the wall with red trim.The couch was black leather and there was a Plasma T.V,surround sound and a BIG stereo.After Sango looked around they walked upstairs to Rei's room which is the biggest.It had green carpet,black walls and green and black doors meaning the first half down to the door nob was green and the rest was black.Her bed was a queen size bed with green silk bottom sheets,black second sheets,green comforter,and her pillows were fluffy and green and black.Her dresser was green with black drawers,her computer desk was black with green drawers.On that sat a laptop which was green with black keys.

Sango sat on the bed and almost fell back thats how soft it was."Sango come over and get these and go changed please."Rei said pointing at the clothes on the bed.Sango walked over,grabbed them and walked into the bathroom.While she was in there Kagome and Rei changed into some Pjs.Sango walked out in boys boxers and a shirt.Rei and Kagome were wearing the same thing.

"Lets go to bed ok because I'm tired."Rei said as she climbed in bed.Kagome and Sango nodded and got in too.I mean it is a BIG bed.

Morning

Rei got up and got her outfit and went to take a hot shower.When she got out she was wearing black and pink Tripp pants,a pink shirt that said"PunkRocker"with a electric guitar on it in black,her hair was down,she on black and pink DVS,her makeup was black eyeliner and pink eyeshadow.Sango got up next,grabbed the outfit Rei sat outand walked into the bathroom.When she walked out she was wearing in black Tripp pants,a purple shirt that said"Rock stars are cool"in silver,her hair was down,she had on black and purple DCs,her makeup was black eyeliner and purple eyeshadow.They sat and waited for Kagome.She got up 30 minutes before they had to leave.She ran into her room and changed in black Tripp pants,a blue shirt that said"Im an angel",her shoes were black and blue Etnies,her hair was down and her makeup was black eyeliner and blue eyeshadow.As she got out they walked out the door to Kagome's Mustang.They got in and drove to school.

At school

When they got to school they got out and met Inuyasha,Sesshomaru,Miroku,Shippo,and Rin.While they were there Bankotsu and Hiten were watching them.

BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Lets get to class"Sesshomaru said as he turned and started walking.Everybody followed.When they got to math they sat in their seats when a new student walked in.

"I'm Mrs.Rothell and who are you."Mrs.Rothell asked the girl standing there.

"Chii Higurashi."At that Kagome and Rei snapped their attention to the new girl...and boy.

"And you boy."Mrs Rothell asked while thinking'No more troublemakers geesh.

"Naraku Onigumo."He said.

"Naraku you can sit next to Kikyo Miko,Kikyo raise your hand."Kikyo raised her hand and Maraku sat down."Chii you can sit next to Rei,Rei raise you hand."

Rei's POV

I rose my hand and my sister sat next to me and she doesnt remember me.

"Hi my name is Chii."she said.

"I'm Rei"I said.

Normal POV

During class Rei,Chii,and Sango talked til the bell.WHen the bell rang the got up and walked to their next class.When they got to their next class...Science rooom 582.Rei and Kagome looked at Chii.She was wearing a red and black skirt,a red shirt that said"B"in black,a black and red bag,her brown hair with red streaks was in a bun,she had on red converse.Rei,Sango,and Kagome went and sat down while Chii waited.Mrs.Kuhling looked at her and said"Sit next to Sango..."She left it blank since she didnt know her name,yet.

"Chii"The teacher nodded and they started.

"Get into groups and start disecting the animal at your table."Kagome got with Rei,Sango and Chii,Hiten,Bankotsu,Inuyasha,Miroku,and Kikyo and Kagura.

Rei and Kagome had a frog,Chii and Sango had a squid.Hiten and Bankotsu had a pig.Miroku,Inuyasha,Kikyo,and Kagura had a fish.Soon they were finished and disgusted.As soon as they sat down the bell rang.They got up and went to their locker.

Gym

Chii,Kagome,Rei,Rin,and Sango walked out of the girls locker room and met up with the boys.Bankotsu and Kiten walked out right before the tardy bell.

"Ok class we are going to be sparring today.I want demons over here and humans over there."Mr.Takanaki said.Kagome,Chii,Sango,Rei,Sesshomaru,Kagura,Inuyasha,Hiten,Bankotsu,Miroku,Yusuke,Hiei,Kurama,and Kaguya walked to the demon side while Rin,Kikyo,Kuwabara,Botan,Kanni,Neta,Daniel,Kensuko,and Sam went to the human side.

"I'm going to pair you up and you have to fight them in archery,swords,and hand to hand."Mr.Takanaki told them."Rei and Kagura go onto the field and get a bow and a quiver of arrows then go to the target range."Kagura went and got a shortbow and arrows.Rei got a longbow and arrows.They both walked to the target range range.Kagura stopped and laughed."You can't use a long bow.I will most diffently win."

Rei snickered."Shortbows don't have enough strength and speed like a longbow."Kagura snorted.

"You can't use your demonic powers"Mr.Takanaki told Kagura.She coughed.Rei chanted something guietly and sealed Kagura's power over wind away.

"Try to shoot as far as you can."The coach said.Kagura shot first and tried to use the wind but it didn't work.She got on the fourth outer ring.Rei shot and got a bullseye.Kagura scothed and went to a farther target and missed that.Rei jumped to the next target,put on a blindfold and shot four at the same time.

"Oh My God,BULLSEYES."Sango screamed.Kagura got mad and threw her bow down.Rei walked over,picked up the bow and got the arrows they shot and put them away.

"Now time for swaord fighting"Kagura got a Silver sword with a gold hilt and had wind carved on it.Rei got her sharp,shiny,silver sword with a black leather hilt,with shadow and her name carved on it.

"Began"Mr.Takanaki said as they got into their fighting positions.

Rei's POV

I went into my stance and waited to see if she was dumb enough to charge me.After that thought Kagura charged and took a swing at me.I blocked it and pushed her back.Before she could charge at me again I swong at an arch and disarmed her within seconds.

Normal POV

"Kagura you can't fight with a sword or with a bow."Rei said.

"NOW TIME FOR HAND TO HAND COMBAT"The coach yelled.They both got into their positions and of course Kagura now has her wind.Her fan was out and ready.

"GO"Sango yelled.Kagura kaunched the first attack.

"DANCE OF THE DRAGONS"She yelled.Rei put up a barrier and the attack went right around it.Rei then jumped at her and knocked her unconcious.Rei shook her head and walked towards her sister and friends.

"Time to head to the lockers"Mr.Takanaki said ten minutes til the bell.Rei and her friends ran off towards the locker rooms.Everybody changed and walked to their school lockers.Chii walked up to Rei and asked"Can i come over to your house for a while if its ok with you"Rei noticed she looked down while she said that.

"Wheres that Naraku guy."Sango asked.

"Oh my boyfriend...her left me here."Chii told them.

"Sure you can stay at our house."Kagome said.So Chii followed them to Kagome's Mustang while Chii got in her black mini cooper.

Chii followed them to their house she saw what Sango saw.(see earlier part of chapter.)They walked up to the largest room and did their homework.When they got done Sango and Chii stayed the night...again.Sango wore the same thing she wore last night.

Naraku drove around a neighborhood and saw Chii's mini cooper at some rich person's house.He walked up to the door and rang the bell.

DINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG DONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Chii was of course up firsy,she answered the door in her Pjs which were girl boxers and a t-shirt.

"Hello oh hey Naraku what are you doing here?"She asked,Naraku looked alittle scared.

"Can i come in?And I came to see you.Can't I see my girlfriend?"Naraku said."Um this kinda like isn't my house"She said almost crying."I smell her on you Naraku.Why did you go to Kikyo.Why."She questioned not wanting to scream.

"I wasn't with her baby"Naraku tryed to reason with her.

"LIAR I smell her STENCH on you, you MOTHER FUCKER.I HATE YOu."Chii screamed waking Rei upstairs.Rei ran downstairs.She growled at seeing Naraku.

"What do you want with my sister,and why did you leave her."Rei questioned him while she stepped in front of her sister.

"I came to get her."He said.

"Then why did you leave her at school in the first place."Rei said freaking him out.

"I had to run home to help my brother Ketonoku then went back to get Chii and she wasn't there and I gave Kikyo and Kagura a ride home and she hugged me"He said thinking he fooled her.

"Then why is her stench all over you and also your dick."Rei said smirking.Naraku now diffently looked scared.

"Get out or I'll kill you"With that he ran out and jumped in her Lamberginy and drove off.

"He wasn't good enough for you anyway."Rei said smiling.

"Thank lord its Saturday.I can go back to sleep."Chii said.Rei nodded.With that they closed the door and walked upstairs and went to sleep.

Yes its done but i still have another chapter to do.

Yusuke:Hurry up i want to read what happens.

Inuyasha:Yeah

Rei:Shut up or else.

Inuyasha and Yusuke:-shuts up-

Review and dont forget the poll...and im adding a new story


End file.
